A Hot Summer Morning
by everydayninja
Summary: Allen and Lenalee enjoy one of the only mornings they've managed to spend together before... (First of many chapters. It'll get action-packed in the other chapters, this I promise. This is like a prequel. I guess. But for now, fanservice. Lots of fanservice. Enjoy.


Because Janelly asked for this. It's rushed and it sucks, but whatevs. Please enjoy.D. Gray Man Fanfic LenaleeXAllen (FANSERVICE MODE)-A Hot Summer Morning.

The sun shined it's bright rays through Lenalee's windows delivering a heat that ruined the mood of the once passionate atmosphere laid out by the two lovers. Allen and Lenalee, having just woke up from their peaceful slumber on the same mattress had planned a daring, lust-full morning when the heat melted away the plot laid by the two. The heat reminded Allen of another factor that would probably cause the end of his life if he was caught in the same bed as Lenalee: Kumoi. He reminded himself that the big brother of the woman he laid next to could easily crush his innocence in a matter of seconds. He thought he should run away, using his uncontrollable hunger as a scapegoat, but was to lazy and didn't feel like leaving Lenalee's side.

With their plans ruined by heat and every lazy bone in their body gluing them to the bed, Lenalee decided that cuddling with Allen was the only alternative to her original plan that would satisfy her. She rested her head upon his chest, making sure she felt snug as she began to outline Allen's lips with her fingertips. Allen let out a small giggle.

"What?" asked Lenalee.

"Nothing, it just kinda tickled, that't all."

"Oh, that's right." replied Lenalee as she re-positioned her self so that her whole body encased Allen's, keeping her head on his chest but using her free arm to support her chin as she relocated her fingers to his cheeks. "I forget how ticklish you are..." She let a small smirk overtake her lips as her big blue eyes were squinted with a hint of lust. "...and how adorable it makes you look." Her fingers moved from his cheeks to his silver hair, and she began to fondle with every strand.

Allen panicked. He wasn't used to Lenalee being the aggressive one. "Erm...um...what if Howard Link...?" He had no intention on raising the heat level any more than it was at the moment, yet he couldn't complete his sentence.

Lenalee re-positioned herself once again so the both of her arms were supporting her head, which was still resting on Allen's chest. Her eyes widened with annoyance and her lips reformed with a pout. "What about him?" She was already angry at the fact that Link had given them no time alone, since his job is to watch over Allen 24/7. "Do you think he can get to my room? Did you forget who my brother is?"

Allen let out a small chuckle.

"What now?" asked Lenalee.

"Nothing..." Allen used his right hand to twirl her long, blue hair around his fingers. "...has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're angry?"

Lenalee's expression changed. She gave a lazy love gaze to Allen, as if she just woke up to his smiling face. She once again re-positioned herself so that she had one free hand to use as she pleased. She used her fingertips to softly stroke Allen's chest. "You're an idiot." She replied as she lowered her lips onto his chest.

She proceeded to move her barrage of kisses onto Allen's neck. He chuckled once again. As her lips were placed on his neck, Allen progressed his hand from her hair to her back. His other hand was placed upon her cheeks, which resulted in Lenalee looking up at Allen's face. They both drew in for a kiss, but Allen decided to tease her, using his teeth to softly bite her lower lip.

Lenalee responded with a kiss initiated by herself, and Allen followed through. He moved one hand to the back of her neck while the other traveled down her back. Lenalee's hands were planted on Allen's chest until the kissing intensified, in which she then decided to pull his hair with one hand while the other traveled to the back of his neck. The kissing intensified even more as Lenalee let out moans of satisfaction. Without separating their lips, Allen rolled himself over with enough strength to move Lenalee as well so that he would end up on top. Successful, he wrapped his arms around her and continued to caress her body.

Although their bodies were creating more sweat then the hot temperature had already caused, they both seemed to forget about the heat altogether, along with the consequences Allen would face if Kumoi were to walk in, or the level of awkwardness that would have been apparent if Howard Link were to find them. Their plans, which were originally foiled by the heat, were back in action.

-Writers Notes: P.S. - And then they had sex.


End file.
